


Awakener

by Larnise



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larnise/pseuds/Larnise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is a young mutant with the ability to make book characters real people. Due to the vast array of "bad" characters in books, all humans fear her power. All but one, a very dangerous one: Jim Moriarty. The mastermind villain plots ways to use Meg's gift to his advantage, all while trying to conceal from her the truth about her past.</p><p>BBC Sherlock and X-Men in general are the only "real" fandoms. However, there will be references to others in the form of characters. Please be aware that you likely won't recognize all of them, because a few are not so famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warehouse Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DETAIL: In this story, both BBC Sherlock and X-Men in general are real. I received a text from a friend stating that I didn't make this clear enough, so here you go. None of the characters from X-Men or BBC Sherlock were made real by Meg, because this takes place in a verse where both are already real.

“Fred! George! Get in here and clean up this mess!” Meg shouted, hands on her hips. The ginger twins appeared from around a corner laughing. They froze upon seeing Meg’s face.  
“Um… yeah, we’ll get right on that,” one of them said.  
“Thank you, Fred,” Meg replied.  
“I’m Fred! He’s George!” the other boy said. Megan simply rolled her eyes at him.  
“George, seriously. You know we can never pull that over on her. Why do you even bother trying anymore?” Fred said. George sighed, and they got to cleaning their *ahem* experiment from earlier. Meg walked further into the old warehouse.  
She had lived here ever since she discovered her ability to pull characters out of their books and make them real people. It was a power she personally loved, but that others feared. What if she decided to grab, say, Sauron? She understood their fears, so she secluded herself with her characters.  
That’s not to say she didn’t stop pulling them, though. No, she had a veritable army of characters, each of which she was good friends, if not more, with.  
Meg paused and looked about the warehouse. It was situated underground, in the foothills of Grisedale Pike. One had to be a serious explorer of caves to find the metal door. She nodded, satisfied with the work everyone put into it. It was organized into several sections, with a center plaza of sorts. Each of the sections housed a different genre, though some characters preferred to break the mold and live wherever they were comfortable. For example, Peter Pan, and as a result, Tinkerbell, lived in the rafters, rather than with the other fantasy characters.  
Meg herself had a home above the central plaza, with a ladder leading up to it. She wanted to be someplace where everyone could reach her, and the characters insisted on putting her someplace safe. So, she had her house in the center of the central plaza. That way, everyone could get to her, and she was in the center, protected by everyone else.  
Meg reached her ladder, but then looked around confusedly. Usually, her boyfriend would have greeted her by now. And yes, her boyfriend was a character. She shrugged and climbed up the ladder. Chessie (the version of the Cheshire Cat from the Splintered series) instantly left her keychain and took up his place on a beam on the porch.  
“What, happy to be home or something?” Meg asked the netherling. Chessie looked at her. She had learned from Rabid White how to read the small creature’s eyes.  
You took too long shopping today, he was saying, I’m bored. By the way, where’s Legolas? Meg shrugged.  
“He’s probably with the hobbits. You know Frodo has been begging him to teach them archery,” she answered, though in all honesty, she was mildly worried. She walked inside her home, hoping to find him there. She checked everywhere: the kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedroom, even all the closets and pantries. Nothing. He certainly wasn’t in the house.  
Though, she did find Rabid raiding her pantry. She shooed him out, ignoring his protests of “Rabid White, hungry be.”  
“I’ll bake some cookies later. Right now I need to find Legolas, which means I need you to stand guard over the house. Send Chessie if he comes here. Oh, and don’t eat any of my food,” Meg said. Still pouting, Rabid took up a position near the door.  
Meg quickly climbed down the ladder and headed to the Tolkien area in the Fantasy section. It took about five minutes to get there. The hobbits were eating (of course) when she arrived, but they gladly set aside their food to greet her. Once all the hugs were over and done with, the hobbits went back to their food and Meg went to where Gimli and Gandalf waited patiently to greet her.  
“Hey lassie,” Gimli said gruffly as they hugged. Gandalf frowned once he and Meg parted.  
“What brings you here?” he asked.  
“I’m looking for my boyfriend. I take it he’s not here?” Meg asked in return. Gandalf shook his head.  
“He said he was going on patrol. Something about seeing a strange sight near the peak,” Gimli said. Meg frowned. Why would Legolas think something was bad enough to go to the peak, where anyone could see him? Don’t be mistaken; she trusted his judgment. That’s what worried her. The thought that he was willing to take that risk to check out a “strange sight” must mean that that sight was strange indeed.  
Just then, Chessie appeared. Meg held her hand out and he landed on it, looking into her eyes.  
Legolas is back. He said to call a council meeting in the main plaza immediately. Meg frowned. What had Legolas seen that caused him to want a council meeting? The council was a collection of the most important characters from each book. They only gathered together when a big decision had to be made, or, theoretically, if there was a threat that involved everyone in the warehouse.  
“Gandalf, Legolas wants a council meeting. Can you send out messages to the other members? Tell them to go to the main plaza,” Meg stated. Gandalf nodded and waved his staff, muttering something under his breath. Several paper pigeons appeared and flew off. Meg knew the message was written on the pigeons’ wings.  
Thorin, Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf all followed Meg to the main plaza, all running. Since Bilbo and Frodo were slower (short legs are hard to run fast with), Bilbo rode on Thorin’s back and Frodo rode on Meg’s.  
They reached the plaza, where several characters were already waiting. Legolas stood on Meg’s front porch, in full view of all the characters. He motioned for his girlfriend to join him, which she did. Once she was up the ladder, she did a mental roll call.  
“Everyone’s here,” she told Legolas. He nodded.  
“This morning, I saw a helicopter land near the peak,” Legolas started. That was enough to get everyone whispering to each other. A helicopter? Near the peak? “I went to investigate. Several men were walking around. One was the infamous criminal James Moriarty. He ordered the others to, and I quote, ‘comb the foothills for that warehouse.’” At this news, even Meg paled. Moriarty? Looking for their warehouse?  
“Why? Do you think he knows we’re here?” called a voice from the crowd. Meg identified it as Thomas from the Maze Runner. Before Legolas could respond to the boy, a voice echoed through the warehouse. He laughed, sending shivers down Meg’s spine. Legolas noticed and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
“Oh, I know you’re here. And I am going to drop a bomb on this place,” Moriarty growled. Since he couldn’t be seen yet, he must have been projecting his voice somehow. Below, the characters started scrambling to erect the warehouse’s defenses.  
Gandalf could be seen gathering the other witches and wizards of various books to cast protective spells. Katniss was calling over the gunners and archers. Legolas stayed with Meg, though. Chessie flew off to round up magical creatures other than witches/wizards. Thomas, being famous as a Runner, was dispatched as a messenger to all of the sections. He started off to carry orders from all of the other council members, but hadn’t even left the plaza when it happened.  
“Oh, this is so cute! You’re all trying to protect yourselves! Well, too late!” Moriarty’s voice came again. Suddenly, Moriarty was standing on the porch, his hand on the shoulder of a strange, red-skinned man with a tail and black, slicked back hair.  
Before Legolas could stop him, Moriarty had a gun to Meg’s head.


	2. Standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT DETAIL: In this story, both BBC Sherlock and X-Men in general are real. I received a text from a friend stating that I didn't make this clear enough, so here you go. None of the characters from X-Men or BBC Sherlock were made real by Meg, because this takes place in a verse where both are already real.

Everyone froze. Legolas’s bow was in one hand, his other halfway to his quiver, but he didn’t dare move further. Below, everyone watched the small, raised porch with horror in their eyes.  
The red man smirked, his blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement. Meg’s breath came in short, shallow puffs, pupils dilated. Legolas took note, but could do nothing without endangering her further. Inwardly, he seethed. Meg had never been trained in any sort of combat. She was a bookworm who had the gift of making her fictional friends real, and she had always depended on that gift and those friends. Now, they were all useless to her.  
Legolas, for the first time since she had pulled him from his books, felt useless. Below, other characters were having similar feelings. They could do nothing for their beloved leader. They could only watch in horror as Meg, the gentle, frail girl who had given them all life, stood there, panic plain to see in her eyes and body.  
“Now, if everybody plays nice,” Moriarty said in a sickly sweet tone, “I won’t splatter her brain all over this porch.” He finished in a quiet, but deadly voice. The warehouse fell silent. People, characters, Meg’s beloved friends and protectors, had started emerging from the passages leading into the sections. Peter must have seen what was happening and gotten the word out. Pan, that is. Peter Pan.  
Soon, the plaza was so full, those who could went to the rafters. They all stared at the porch, waiting for something to happen. And oh, did something happen.  
Moriarty pointed his gun straight up for just a moment, but that was long enough to shoot a snowy white owl perched above him. The owl fell to the porch, right in front of the red-skinned man. In disgust and disdain, he kicked her over the edge to the floor below.  
“Hedwig!” Harry screamed. Meg’s heart broke for the man. He’d already lost her once; how would he take losing her again? Instantly, the gun was trained on Meg’s forehead again.  
“So, what do you say we have a little chat?” Moriarty suggested, “Do what I want, and nobody else will die. I may even allow you a book to get that little birdie back. Oh yes, I know of your power. Quite remarkable. Azazel over there can teleport, though I’m guessing you already figured that out. I have other mutant friends, of course. Pyro, Quill, and Riptide, to name a few. Oh, but of course, you don’t know who they are! Well, soon you will, whether you want to or not.”  
Below, Harry Potter wept over the body of his beloved owl. Hermione was rubbing his back as Ron continued to watch the porch. The Weasley shuddered at the thought of Meg meeting any more people under Moriarty’s command.  
“What do you want?” came Meg’s voice. It was weak and shaky, but with the utter silence filling the warehouse, it was plain to be heard.  
“I want you to kill someone for me. Or rather, I want your friends to kill someone for me,” Moriarty answered. He sounded excited, like a small child with a new toy. “And then, I want you to join me and kill a few more people.”  
“Why should she do anything for you?” Legolas snapped angrily. Moriarty giggled like a deranged child.  
“Ooh, protective boyfriend! Tell me, Greenleaf, how do you feel? Knowing you can’t do a single thing for your precious…” Moriarty trailed off as Legolas put an arrow to the string and drew the bow in one, smooth motion. The arrow, Meg knew, would hit Moriarty’s eye if shot. Moriarty simply smirked and cocked the gun. Meg flinched at the sound so close to her head. “Tell you what. You let me walk out of here, and I don’t shoot her. I give you all three days to decide whether you’ll obey me or not. If not, well, I can’t have loose ends, can I?”  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, but lowered his bow. Moriarty lowered his gun and strode over to Azazel, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. School started a few days ago, but I wanted to go ahead and update the story, so there's not much here. Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments. If you don't like it, tell me why. If you love it, tell me why. However, don't just say "great story" or "terrible." Please be specific about what to keep doing the same and what to change.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
